


ART for: Architecture

by cassandrasfisher



Series: Cassandra's Art For: [17]
Category: Captain America (Movies), Captain America - All Media Types, Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Artist!Steve, Bucky - Freeform, F/M, Fake/Pretend Relationship, M/M, Mention of losing a limb, Parent suffering from cancer, Photography, Stucky Big Bang 2016, actor!, mention of fatal illness, photographer!Clint
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-14
Updated: 2016-06-14
Packaged: 2018-07-14 23:50:04
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7196357
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cassandrasfisher/pseuds/cassandrasfisher
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Bucky is a decorated veteran who lost his arm during his service. After getting home, he went into acting after his discharge, and inadvertently came out a few years ago. So he’s the unwilling poster child for pretty, gay, damaged boys. So everyone and their brother, sister, and androgene is looking to set Bucky up. But the thing is, he likes men, he finds women aesthetically pleasing, but he’s not the kind of guy to hook up. He’s tried that, and realized that he needs to get to know the person before he has any attraction.</p><p>Bucky’s photographer pal Clint Barton proposes a cool magazine layout with Bucky and another man, photographed as geometric shapes, like construction materials, like architecture, rather than sex objects. The spread gets a lot of attention, and everyone is asking if Bucky and the beautiful man in the photos are a thing. Which gives Bucky an idea ...the press tour for his new film is coming up, and he could use a companion ...</p>
            </blockquote>





	ART for: Architecture

**Author's Note:**

  * For [debwalsh](https://archiveofourown.org/users/debwalsh/gifts).
  * Inspired by [Architecture](https://archiveofourown.org/works/7166042) by [debwalsh](https://archiveofourown.org/users/debwalsh/pseuds/debwalsh). 
  * Inspired by [Architecture](https://archiveofourown.org/works/7166042) by [debwalsh](https://archiveofourown.org/users/debwalsh/pseuds/debwalsh). 



> I am one of the artist for Stucky 2016 Big Bang. I decided to do art for this wonderful story. I read she lost her artist, so I wanted to do something to let her know I enjoy reading her story. I hope she like the art I created. I will be adding more art as the story progresses.

 

 

     

 

 

 

 


End file.
